It is known that, in the art of dyeing and/or bleaching hair in order to form so-called "highlights" providing an aesthetic effect, there is a need to isolate locks of hair of different consistency so as to bring them into contact with the active coloring/bleaching substance.
It is also known that the preselected lock must be isolated from the rest of the hair and from the other locks being treated in order to avoid the undesirable effects of the treatment substance coming into contact with the parts of the hair and/or scalp which must not be treated.
These operations are performed manually by the user who uses special hook-type tools for removing the preselected lock and special containers closed by a lid inside which the dyeing baths and the lock of hair to be treated are placed.
These operations are in practice very long and complicated, requiring, in addition to the working time which makes said operations costly, also a certain expertise on the part of the user.